


He's Coming

by TaylaSaurus



Category: Slender (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylaSaurus/pseuds/TaylaSaurus





	He's Coming

He's coming, running, faster.

Sly, sneaky, shifty, stealthy, slick, snappy, swift, scary, shocking, spooky, supernatural, strange.

Fast, flashing, furtive, flying, freaky, frightening, flat.

Teleporting, tricky, tremendous, triumphant, terrifying, threatening. 

Unpleasant, uneasy, ugly, unsightly, unrelenting, unanimous, unexpected.

He's watching your every move.

You stop, and he comes closer, closer and closer.

You can't move anymore, frozen with fear as you feel his frostiness on your neck.

You know he's here, you can't escape, he's closed you in, so much that you can't function.

You feel your body weaken, legs tremble, eyes water, heart stop beating.

You fall to the ground with a crunch as he's taken you in, you'll never be found.

Locked away with the other helpless children.

You now realise that you shouldn't have run away from home, your parents will never find you.

No one will ever find you.

Forever lost.


End file.
